Desabafo
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Um incidente faz Karin abrir seu coração. E se libertar do que a prendia ao passado. SuiKa pós gaiden de Naruto. Presente de amigo oculto pra Isa S2


_Depois de um hiato devido a um problema de saúde, estamos de volta, recuperada e recauchutada!_

 _E com um presente de amigo oculto de Natal!_

 _Isa, minha guria ~rolante~, não deu pra ser OroSaku porque tenho meus princípios e limites (XD), mas saiu uma SuiKa... fazia tempo que não escrevia sobre eles e ainda tentei colocar um ecchi (?) que é um desafio pra mim! Espero que goste! S2_

 _Boa leitura pra Isa e pra quem mais se aventurar!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Suigetsu e Karin pertencem ao tio Kishimoto, que tirou férias de Naruto, mas a gente não =D_

* * *

— Eu ainda não acredito como você pode ter cometido esse erro, Suigetsu.

A voz da ruiva ecoava no laboratório silencioso. Já fazia uma semana do ocorrido, mas Karin não parecia disposta a esquecer a confusão que o amigo havia causado.

— Dá um tempo, mulher, eu já pedi desculpas! — Suigetsu resmungou.

— Desculpas não resolvem o que você fez com a cabeça da pobrezinha da Sarada! E tudo porque você foi mexer aonde não foi chamado e pior, sem saber o que estava fazendo! — Karin estava arrumando suas gavetas e segurava a caixinha de vidro que continha o cordão umbilical da Uchiha: o início de todo o problema.

— Mas como é que eu ia adivinhar que esse era o cordão umbilical dela e não o seu? Não tinha nenhuma etiqueta e o exame deu compatibilidade de 100%, então...

— Em primeiro lugar, como eu teria meu próprio cordão umbilical, seu imbecil? Eu nem conheci os meus pais! Em segundo lugar, compatibilidade de 100% só é possível entre gêmeos idênticos ou clones, entre pais sempre vai ficar em 99,99%. E em terceiro, e mais grave, lugar: você por acaso me viu grávida? — Karin estava com o rosto tão vermelho de raiva e impaciência quanto os seus cabelos.

— Ah, eu sei lá, vai que você tinha engravidado do Sasuke e manteve em segredo?

— Suigetsu, você sabe que quando uma mulher engravida fica um pouco difícil de esconder depois de um tempo... porque a BARRIGA CRESCE, não? — ela o olhou por cima dos óculos.

— ...ah, é? Eu... na verdade nunca vi uma mulher grávida, então... — ele tombou a cabeça pro lado.

— Suigetsu...— Karin respirou fundo antes de prosseguir — me faz um favor... SOME DAQUI ANTES QUE EU SUMA COM VOCÊ! — ela jogou a primeira coisa que viu, que acabou se espatifando na parede.

— OOOOOOOOW, calma aí! — ele se levantou depois de desviar do objeto — Tudo bem que eu não entenda direito como os bebês nascem e tal, mas seu passado com o Sasuke te condena... como é que eu não ia pensar que a garota não era sua filha com ele?

Karin suspirou.

— Suigetsu, você não sabe só sobre como bebês nascem... você não sabe de muitas outras coisas.

Ele torceu o nariz e deu de ombros, considerando o assunto por encerrado, se preparando para sair do laboratório.

— O Sasuke me fez muito mal. Muito mal mesmo. — Karin disse de repente, de costas para Suigetsu, enquanto mexia na bancada. — Não posso negar que eu o amei, não, que eu o desejei muito. O desejei mais do que o limite de um sentimento saudável permitia.

Ouvia-se apenas o som dos vidros e instrumentos que a ruiva estava arrumando.

— Eu queria ter tido uma noite de amor com ele. Várias talvez. Era o que eu desejava. Mas apenas isso. Eu não era capaz de ver além disso. Eu não conseguia entendê-lo, não conseguia enxergar o que se passava dentro dele. Eu só via o corpo, a casca que envolvia aquela alma perturbada. Essa mesma alma perturbada que não hesitou em quase me matar, sem nenhum remorso.

Um béquer virou na bancada derramando um líquido azulado.

— Depois disso, de ter uma segunda chance de viver, decidi que não iria mais atrás dele. Que não queria mais aquilo pra mim. Mas não é fácil apagar um desejo assim. Ainda acordei muitas vezes no meio da noite, depois de um pesadelo onde eu me entregava a ele... e acabava morrendo com um chidori no meio do peito.

O som dos instrumentos de metal sendo colocados em um frasco de vidro lembrava o som de sinos.

— Mesmo lidando com ninjas, as notícias voam... logo soube que Sasuke havia se casado com Sakura. A única mulher que, ainda que eu não tivesse aceitado logo de cara, tinha a certeza de que poderia entendê-lo e perdoá-lo. Aposto que ela sofreu bem mais do que eu, mas ainda assim foi capaz de amá-lo depois de tudo. Só isso que chamam de amor que seria capaz de salvar o Sasuke. Não o que eu sentia. Não eu.

Karin começou a rasgar alguns papéis e colocá-los de lado.

— E o destino é um coisa muito engraçada. Quem poderia imaginar que Sasuke iria sair pelo mundo carregando a esposa grávida à tiracolo? E que a criança iria resolver nascer no meio do caminho, nos arredores desse esconderijo? — ela de uma risada contida. — Mas às vezes acho que as forças superiores, seja quais elas forem, dão um jeito de colocar tudo no seu devido lugar, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Ela pegou os papéis rasgados e jogou em um saco plástico.

— Aquele dia foi tão intenso que não me lembro de muita coisa. Mas algo me marcou e sinto que foi o verdadeiro ponto final da minha "história" com o Sasuke. Quando entreguei a Sarada recém-nascida para a Sakura e saí do quarto para chamar o Sasuke. Eu nunca havia visto aquele olhar nele. Era um olhar cheio de preocupação e ternura ao mesmo tempo. Havia brilho naquele olhar que durante muito tempo eu havia visto apenas uma sombra. E quando ele se aproximou da cama onde estava Sakura com a Sarada no colo, eu senti algo saindo de dentro de mim. Eu havia me libertado de alguma coisa e senti um alívio súbito. O homem que eu havia apenas desejado estava em paz e feliz agora. E eu podia finalmente seguir em frente.

Karin se virou e deu de cara com Suigetsu a encarando.

— Achei que nem estivesse mais aqui. Não me interrompeu nem uma vez.

— É que você... nunca tinha desabafado desse jeito. Eu acho... que fiquei sem ter o que dizer.

— Talvez agora você entenda porque a Sarada é tão importante pra mim a ponto de eu guardar o cordão umbilical dela. É claro que a Sakura também tem um pedaço dele, foi ela mesma que me ofereceu um dos pedaços como agradecimento... e que agora eu guardo como um símbolo de que início da vida da Sarada foi também o início de uma vida nova pra mim.

A face de Karin estava serena. Nem parecia a que há poucos minutos atrás queria matar Suigetsu por sua burrice.

— Eu gosto de te ver assim. — Suigetsu disse de repente.

— Hm?

— Calma. Com esse sorriso leve no rosto. É meio raro, né? Mas eu sempre reparo nele.

— Suigetsu, se eu não te conhecesse iria achar que você está me dando uma cantada. — ela riu, ajeitando os óculos.

— E se for? — ele se aproximou.

— Eu ia dizer que você está maluco.

— E agora? — Suigetsu a segurou forte pela cintura, aproximando os dois.

— Ooooooo rapazinho, não acha que está muito animado? Em todos os sentidos que eu digo...

— Eu posso não saber como os bebês nascem, mas eu sei como eles são feitos. — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Karin, que se arrepiou sem perceber.

— Vamos com calma... — ela o afastou. — Por que isso agora?

— Porque eu queria ter certeza que o idiota do Sasuke não está mais na sua cabeça. Porque eu não queria te ter incompleta. Porque eu não quero que você chame outro nome além do meu.

— Sui... eu não sei se devemos... eu... não sei o que é isso que eu estou sentindo agora...

— Você falou sobre desejo, não foi? — ela colocou Karin sentada na bancada — Eu não me importo de ser apenas um desejo momentâneo, seu ou meu... mas só irei em frente se você me perm-

Ele não terminou a frase; Karin o agarrou e o beijou com intensidade.

— Oooohhh... quem é que estava animado aqui mesmo? — ele riu.

— Vamos logo com isso antes que eu me arrependa... e depois ainda vou ter que arrumar essa bancada de novo... — ela disse olhando nos olhos de Suigetsu e com os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

— Sabe, eu falei em desejo... — ele sussurrou novamente no ouvido da ruiva, enquanto abria o zíper da blusa. — mas acho... que já te amo...

* * *

 _Beijos e obrigada!_

 _Hakeru-chan_


End file.
